Romance is never true happines
by amandaweaver
Summary: the story is about a young girl who is dispised, and misjudged by the town she lives in
1. prologue

Romance is never true happiness

By: Amanda Weaver

A small town girl, distracted, despised by the whole town. She, a beautiful young woman of the age of 26 is never to be concluded as a tender, kind hearted girl who actually hides under the outermost depression that shows through the slim, flawless body. However, the eyes of the woman look dead, from the insults she takes. Many say her eyes cut through them like daggars, as she glares from the window of the wreched house she calles home. Her neighbors find her as troublesome. They don't see what really lies inside this woman. What nobody knows is all she really need is a boyfriend, someone who cares, a person to show her true happiness. To bring out the inner peace that no one can see through her wreched eyes and her troublesome actions…


	2. first thought: decieved

**Chapter 1**

She, Madeline sits by the glass paned window. Looking stunning as always, she glares at the human beings walking by her house. Seeing how happy everyone else is. She wishes that she could be like all the rest. An hour passes; she sees a couple walking by holding hands. The sight frustrates her, so she dashes away from the window, trips causing allot of ruckus inside the house. A young gentleman hears the noise, through the open door of the house.

"Oh my" speaks the mysterious gentleman. He sprints to the house to observe what maybe going on, not knowing what maybe going on in the house thus he is new in town. He gets to the door, seeing Madeline on the floor, she glares, but the hateful glare does not faze him. As he walk in, not at all phased by the girl's resentful glare, he offers his hand, hoping to be able to help. Madeline, in tears, refuses the gesture, and gets up on her own power.

"Who are you" Madeline states.

The gentleman replies "I'm only your hero, I know who you are"

"You don't know who I am, no one understands me...I'm just a heartless criminal in everyone's eyes" Madeline replies.

The man exclaims"that isn't what I see, I see a beautiful young woman who is misunderstood by the world who needs some care". The day goes on with the man and Madeline talking, she forgets to even ask for his name that day. Days keep passing and she never sees him ever along the streets. Madeline gets terribly lonely, so one day, after many months she leaves her house to go for a stroll. To her fears she gets yelled at and gets judged by everyone who is out in the streets of the town.

"Why must this happen to me, I can't feel secure walking the streets of my own town? Now what have I done to deserve this kind of behavior" Madeline speaks to herself quietly.

So Madeline being the confidant young woman she is, ignores all the horrid insults and rude vulgar language and keeps on her stroll thus getting further then she has in years, reaching the outer edge of the town she lives in. To her surprise her so called "Romeo" comes driving along and offers her a ride home after hearing the unnecessary language that has been said. She gladly accepts his offer, finally warming up to him a little, but to his knowledge he thinks that she knows his name. Thus a surprise, Madeline asks his name.

Madeline shyly asks "uhmm… sir I forgot the other day to ask for your name"

"its paul my beautiful young lady, I thought you knew, I guess it slipped my mind to give you my name" they both chuckle gently.

They enjoy talking, getting to know each other more and more as the day carries on. Later on in the evening after a nice meal they're driving down the highway in the sunset, they find a cliff with an ocean view and enjoy the sunset sitting on the ground together with a soda in hand just staring at the miraculous view they enjoy together. He drives her home and bids farewell for the night. Later on that day, the fair lady Madeline takes the daily stroll every day now, hoping she gets to see Paul again, but days and days goes by.

"where has Paul gone? I haven't seen him in weeks; he has seemed to have disappeared"

She keeps strolling down the hot, blistering sidewalks of the small town they both seem to live in. to no knowledge Paul has a job and he works for days straight. Paul misses her, but has some nasty plans that Madeline is unaware will take place, she feels she is in love, but Paul thinks he may get some other kind of deal out of the whole thing. Frustrated, Madeline decides to walk home and never to come out till Paul comes to the house looking for her to see if she is alright.

Months have gone by and they never have met up, to what shall make them meet? A tragic event, a natural calamity? That will soon Madeline and Paul will find their fate, to reunite with each other soon enough. One day in the blistering month of august Madeline was sunbathing outside when a giant shade goes over to her, giant like thunder clouds sweep in. Madeline suddenly races into the house gasping for air, while the wind is whipping thunder and lighting are strikeing, and she hears banging on her door, she ignores it, but soon to realize its paul and a tornado is sweeping into the neighborhood. The door is jammed, neither can get it open. To what extent shall these two go to get this door open?

Paul yells "Madeline! Im going to smash the locks on the door watch out!"

The door falls into the house and Paul runs in drenched and all scratched up from the golf ball sized hail and the pelting rain. The safety cellar is already oped and they both dash down and paul covers Madeline as the giant torado roars by and demolishes the house. They both escape with minor injuries netherless Madeline passed out from being so frightend, and paul smiles gently as she is laying in his arms when the sun is gleaming brightly overtop of them.

Madeline , out cold is not waking up, when paul notices the giant gash across the top of her head when he checks her out. He quickly runs her to the hospital seince his car is nowhere to be found at this time, and Madeline is quickly rushed to the emergency room along with all the others injured from the natural disaster.


End file.
